vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crayak
|-|Sentient Planetoid= |-|Cosmic Entity= Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | At least Low 2-C, possibly far higher Name: Crayak Origin: Animorphs Gender: Unknown Age: At least a hundred million years old Classification: Self-styled "gamer," big red eye, godlike being Powers and Abilities: Spaceflight, Body Control (in control of his own planetoid surface to the same degree the Ellimist has over his body/ship), Energy Projection (could return fire and match the Ellimist blow-for-blow), Weather Manipulation (could provide a sustaining atmosphere and suitable conditions for the lifeforms on his planetoid surface), Large Size (at least Type 4, likely Type 5), Gravity Manipulation (tried to destroy the Ellimist using "gravity distorters"), Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation (similar to the Ellimist, he has seeded his huge planetoid body with various forms of life, including "sycophants and toadies"), possible Animal Manipulation (at least over the 20,000 living beings on the planetoid's surface), Regeneration (High-Mid) | Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (like the Ellimist, he is able to rearrange entire timelines purely at his leisure) Time Travel (on Jake's prompting, took the Animorphs back in time to a universe where they'd never met Elfangor), Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (he nudged the Animorphs into choosing another path home on the night they met Elfangor in the construction site), Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (had haunted Jake's dreams in the weeks leading up to their battle on the Iskoort homeworld), Perception Manipulation (could appear in any form he wants, but prefers the "big red eye"), Memory Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (created a side dimension arena for Rachel in order to fight with Visser Three after giving her the same powers he and the Drode had), Technological Manipulation (like the Drode, could manipulate the Chee-net on the Pemalite ship if he saw fit), Omnipresence (like the Ellimist, Crayak is likely permanently grafted to the space-time matrix of the entire universe), Power Bestowal as well as Power Nullification (gave Rachel the same powers he and the Drode have, and then presumably took it away again once she rejected his offer), Power Modification, Intangibility, Teleportation, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 1, 5 & 9), Illusion Creation (same as the Ellimist), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Existence Erasure, and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Moon Level | At least Universe Level+ (he is comparable in power and ability to the Ellimist and is strong enough to stalemate him), possibly far higher (like the Ellimist Crayak is implied to be a higher-dimensional entity, at least 4-D according to Elfangor. 10 Spatiotemporal dimensions exist in verse) Speed: MFTL+ | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class P | Unknown, at least Universal+, possibly far higher Striking Strength: Moon Class | Unknown, at least Universal+, possibly far higher Durability: Moon Level | Unknown, at least Universe Level+ (is bound to the fabric of space-time, so destroying it is necessary to kill him for good), possibly far higher Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible | Nigh Infinite Range: Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Crayak is extremely arrogant and sadistic. Example: given the choice between wiping away the Howlers' memories or just killing them outright to preserve the collective memories of the species, he instead opted to murder all seven. He must always have a "game" to play and he would prefer to choose his own destruction than sitting around and passively observing events unfold without interference. Keys: Sentient Planetoid | Cosmic Entity